Un Noel à l'antique
by E.M's Smile
Summary: {Rhhaaa ce que j'aime pas faire des résumés...! X( } Bon bah... un post le 25 Décembre... Mais quel peut bien être son sujet...? Le nouvel an bien entendu ! xD Vous l'aurez compris, Noel est au coeur du sujet !


HELLOOOOO ~

Un petit OS qui a pour sujet Noel {-NNOOOOON ! VRAIMENT ?! Mais quelle originalité ! -Tssss... }

C'est quand même une bonne occasion de faire des petits écrits (ou grands) !

 **Disclamer :** Tokyo Ghoul appartient à Sui Ishida !

Bon je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps :b !

Bonne lecture mes petits crapauds ! :p

* * *

En ce jour spécial, aucun client ne vint. L'ambiance fut particulièrement festive ce jour là. Les verres de remplissaient et se vidaient plus vite qu'ils ne le crurent.

Tous, les joues rosies, chantaient ; les seuls encore conscients furent Hinami qui ne buvait pas une goutte d'alcool étant donné son jeune âge ; Irimi, derrière le bar, remplissaient les verres aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait ; Yoshimura et Yomo qui n'était encore qu'à leur premier verre.

Kaneki et Hide* dansaient sur l'une des tables, comme un jeune couple amoureux.

Koma n'arrêtait pas de faire des singeries ; il essayait tant bien que mal d'escalader le mur pour s'accrocher au plafond. Sans succès.

Pour tout dire le spectacle présenté devant les quatre encore conscients était hilarant ; et il ne se privait pas de la cacher. Riant à tout poumon, Yomo était pris dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui fut vite rejoint par le petit rire d'Hinami qui tenait dans sa main son verre plein de jus de pommes.

Epuisée de servir sans cesse les personnes présentes, Irimi se remplit un verre plein d'alcool. Koma, l'ayant vu boire une gorgée de la boisson alcoolisée, se rua sur cette dernière pour tenter de lui faire avaler d'une traite le liquide. En vain, la serveuse n'avala que deux gorgées de plus en 10 minutes, Koma décida de prendre les choses en main : il saisit le verre et déposa un peu de liquide dans sa bouche. Il s'approcha alors du visage d'Irimi, saisit son menton entre deux doigts, lui permettant de lui redresser la tête. Cette dernière rougit intensément sous le regard des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Koma approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme avant de les déposer pour les sceller ensemble. Irimi ouvrit légèrement la bouche permettant au liquide de passer d'une bouche à l'autre.

Les cris fusèrent dans la pièce et tous applaudirent, hurlèrent des phrases incompréhensibles sur l'évènement présent. Seul un « Beurk ! » fut entendu entre les voix des adultes présents. Hinami, tira la langue sur le côté pour montrer son dégout. La réaction de la petite fit l'unanimité : tous se mirent à rigoler. La concernée ne comprit pas tout de suite que c'était elle qui avait provoqué ce rire, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre les rires des personnes présentes.

Irimi fut vite aussi éméchée que les autres. Seul Yoshimura et Hinami étaient complètement sobres. Yomo s'ayant vite resservi maintes fois en une quinzaine de minutes, se retrouva complètement ivre. Il rigolait en voyant Hide et Kaneki qui avait entamé la chorégraphie de la danse des canards. Touka l'ayant rejoint dans son fou rire l'invitant à danser sur la soi-disante « piste de danse ». Celui-ci accepta et ils commencèrent à faire un slow au bout milieu de la salle. Hinami et Yoshimura faisait à présent leur possible pour garder leur calme.

Ils firent le point sur la situation : Kaneki et Hide dansaient (horriblement mal soi-dit passant) en chantant tout ce qui était possible et imaginable ; Irimi et Koma s'embrassait en se collant de plus en plus l'un à l'autre ; Yomo et Touka dansaient un slow ensemble sur une table à présent. Ne restait plus que… Tsukiyama, Kimi et Nishio. Hinami et Yoshimura les cherchèrent du regard et ils les virent, au bout du bar, deux d'entre eux accrochés au plafond, l'un entrain de réciter des recettes de cuisines de ghouls ; l'autre en train d'embrasser l'une des poutres tout en disant de temps en temps le prénom de Kimi, qui elle d'ailleurs, lui criait de descendre de là haut.

La plus jeune et le plus âgé se regardèrent se demandant comment tous les calmer un peu. La situation était désespérée : ils le savaient. Mais en ce jour, ils ne feraient rien.

L'horloge du bar sonna les douze coups de minuit.

Cessant leurs activités, toutes les personnes se réunirent au centre du bar. D'un regard entendu ils crièrent tous d'une même voix ces deux mots que l'on ne dit qu'une seule fois par an.

«- Joyeux Noël ! »

Il se serrait dans leurs bras et s'offraient tous des cadeaux.

Il ne ferait rien parce qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Une fois par an, ils le fêtaient tous. Ghouls, humains tous confondus en ce jour ne faisaient pas attention aux différences des uns et des autres.

Oui car aujourd'hui c'était Noël.

* * *

Voilà ~

J'espère que mon OS vous a plu !

Reviews ?

Je vous embrasse fort !

Et Joyeux Noel !

Crapounette2.0


End file.
